Hello Hello
by SonicGenesis89
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a free spirited loner who never even thought about the word "Love". When he unexpectedly comes across a pink hedgehog, however, he finds his perspective on things drastically changing.


_**I watched Gnomeo and Juliet the other night and fell in love with the movie. I thought it was so cute and thought it was a funny interpretation of William Shakespeare's original story. I really liked all the songs featured in the movie but the song used here in this story is by far my favorite. It's "Hello, Hello" by Elton John. This is my first time writing a song story and decided to be a little different and creative with it. I actually never thought I would make any stories with songs in them since it seems a little complicated for me, but I just really liked this song so much and couldn't stop listening to it. I suggest listening to the song as you read the story so you can get into it a little more and understand it a little better. :) Youtube Link - .com/watch?v=MI-GP_23nQ8&list=FLsOEUYQ1eJl3S9KmWVrR1Ig&index=2&feature=plpp_video**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>_

_Sonic the Hedgehog is a free spirited loner who never even thought about the word "Love". When he unexpectedly comes across a pink hedgehog, however, he finds his perspective on things drastically changing._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Hello<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Feel a feeling light<em>

_Headed out to see the sights_

_Ain't life a many splendored thing?_

Sonic the Hedgehog sped throughout meadows and hillsides at the speed of sound. He smiled happily in sheer bliss as he felt the wind blowing in his quills and the scenery blurring and distorting into a variety of surreal colorations as he ran. He was in his element, running and feeling as though he were one with the wind.

He ran for miles traveling from place to place taking in all the beautiful sights. He simply couldn't imagine anything greater than this. He stopped on a grassy cliff side and sighed in contentment as he took in the view before him. He took in a deep breath of fresh air before zooming off to his next newfound destination, where ever that may be.

_Duckin' up and out_

_All those crazy sights and sounds_

_Bounce around like puppets on a string_

Amy Rose skipped merrily along a sea of flowers in a small meadow near her home. She giggled excitedly as she picked herself a bouquet assorted with a variety of different types of colored flowers and sniffed their lovely scents. She sighed contentedly as she felt a cool breeze brush gently across her face and tease at her quills. She felt at total peace and couldn't imagine anything as wondrous and beautiful as this day.

_Never gonna find_

_Anything to change my mind_

_Famous last lines of a fool_

Sonic was a free spirit, as free as the wind. There was nothing that could stop or confine him nor did he want to be constrained. He couldn't imagine anyone or anything that could and would slow him down. This was a promise he made to himself and nothing could possibly change his mind.

_Just when you think_

_You're a chain with just one link_

_Something comes to tip you off your stool_

As Amy continued her stroll through the meadow, a gorgeous lavender rose caught her eye. She picked it gently, careful not to cause any harm to it. Her fingers traced the delicate petals softly as she admired it's beauty. Just as she was about to smell it's wondrous scent the wind blew hard, blowing it right out of her hand. She let out a small gasp as she watched the rare and beautiful rose take off in the wind.

Amy quickly got to her feet and ran after the flower, hoping to catch it before the wind took it beyond her reach. The wind died down and the lavender rose slowly descended to the ground. There it laid at the feet of Sonic the Hedgehog who looked down at the unsuspecting rose and picked it up in mild surprise. Before he could examine it further, a pink hedgehog accidentally ran and crashed right into him causing the both of them to tumble on top of each other and fall to the ground. Emerald met jade as the two opened their eyes and stared at one another in shock.

_Hello, hello_

_My, my, my, what have we here?_

_What a surprise_

_What a surprise_

_Hello, hello_

_I'm not alone, it's good to know_

_Someone's out there to say hello_

_Hello_

Sonic was at a loss for words as he felt himself becoming hypnotized by this pink hedgehog's gorgeous jade green eyes. Sonic had always been a nomadic loner; he never stuck around long enough to meet anyone much like himself. Amy felt captivated by this blue hedgehog's strikingly beautiful emerald green eyes. Her breath hitched as she noticed his handsome features and began to blush lightly. She had never seen this boy before but now that she had, she couldn't possible imagine looking away from him.

As Sonic got a full look at her, he couldn't bring himself to look away. A large smile formed across his face and his eyes gleamed with excitement. Amy blushed profusely when she realized she was still laying on top of him. As she moved away, he stood himself up and held his hand out for her to take. She looked up at him shyly and noticed the playful smile on his face. She found herself smiling back and taking his hand with a tinge of excitement. Sonic held her hand firmly and pulled her up close to him. As the two stared deep into each other's eyes, they couldn't help but smile and laugh softly.

_Do a dizzy dance_

_Twirl around and take a chance_

_Nothing's easy, nothing comes for free_

_Sniffing all the flowers_

_Running through an autumn shower_

_Compare it to someone else like me_

Sonic took Amy's hand gently and intertwined her fingers with his. He wrapped his other hand around her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder. The two hedgehog's danced slowly among the variations of flowers that surrounded them in the meadow. Sonic twirled Amy around playfully and pulled her back close to him. She felt herself becoming enchanted by his bright green eyes once again and smiled happily as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her gently and closed his eyes as he felt his heart beat becoming calm and peaceful.

They swayed slowly and Sonic couldn't help but think about how drastically both their lives will change now that they've found each other. Would she be okay with him being a hero who wandered off on a daily basis? He found himself worrying about if his enemies found out about her; he would never allow them to harm her. But as he looked down at her, he knew somehow, everything would be okay.

They held hands and walked through the patches of wild flowers, stopping often to sniff their sweet intoxicating scents. Sonic had placed the lavender rose behind Amy's ear which was being secured by her headband. Without warning it began to drizzle lightly and the two hedgehog's looked up at the now cloudy sky. Amy started to laugh as she ran through the rain; Sonic smiled and ran after her and before the two knew it, it was pouring. They laughed as they chased one another through the cold rain, both now completely soaked.

_Hello, hello_

_My, my, my, what have we here?_

_What a surprise_

_What a surprise_

_Hello, hello_

_I'm not alone, it's good to know_

_Someone's out there to say hello_

_Hello_

Sonic took the chance to catch Amy in his arms and grabbed her. Due to the wet ground, he lost his balance and the two of them went tumbling onto the moist grass beneath them. Sonic looked down at Amy to see her joyous smile as her giggles began to die down. He smiled broadly and chuckled lightly in slight embarrassment. As the two got lost in each other's eyes, Sonic began to slowly close the distance between them. Their lips touched one another's softly and a jolt of electric sparks spread throughout their bodies. Everything felt right as their lips molded each other's perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

_And I can fly on the back of a bird_

_And I can shake all leaves from a tree_

_If there's a quest of a knight, I'll just follow right_

_Do this better than the one I used to be_

Sonic stood on the wing of his plane the Tornado preparing to jump. He gave one last reassuring glance at his fox friend Tails before jumping and making his way towards the ground below them. As he landed safely, he quickly ran towards the large mechanical base that held his love captive. He had always fought for freedom and for what he believed in. Seeing his true love in danger only drove him to strive even harder than he ever had before. He vowed to always protect her and that was a promise he knew he would never break.

Amy sat against the cold metal wall feeling lonely and scared. She hugged her legs to her chest and stared at the iron bars that held her imprisoned with a deep frown. She heard the metal door swing open and looked up nervously. She was overcome by relief and felt her heart soar when she was met with a pair of emerald green eyes and a confident grin. Her eyes lit up and a smile immediately spread across her delicate face.

_Hello, hello_

_My, my, my, what have we here?_

_What a surprise_

_What a surprise_

_Hello, hello_

_I'm not alone, it's good to know_

_Someone's out there to say hello_

_Hello_

Sonic broke through her holding cell with ease and Amy quickly ran into his arms. The two embraced each other tightly, savoring the moment of their reunion. Sonic smiled cockily as he picked Amy up and held her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his furry chest as he began to run out of the base. She giggled in excitement as she watched the scenery blur all around her as they moved at the speed of sound. After a while they came to a stop in a familiar meadow where they first met. Amy smiled up at him as he gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.

_Hello, hello_

_My, my, my, what have we here?_

_What a surprise_

_What a surprise_

_Hello, hello_

_I'm not alone, it's good to know_

_Someone's out there to say hello_

_Hello_

Sonic and Amy laid next to one another in a patch of wild flowers looking up at the clouds. She snuggled close against him and he sighed in contentment. Nothing could possibly be better than this. Their ears twitched as the sounds of summer sang it's beautiful song. The cool breeze swept across their faces, the strong scent of all the flowers filling their noses. As his eyes roamed their surroundings, they quickly fell on a lone lavender rose blowing lightly in the wind.

He picked it gently from the grass and surprised Amy with it. Her eyes sparkled and moistened as she remembered the day they first met and took the rose gingerly in her hands. He merely chuckled lightly as he wiped a stray tear from under one of her eyes and caressed her face. She hugged him tightly and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Never in his life did Sonic ever think he would ever fall in love, but he sure was glad he did. What a surprise it had been, the two of them meeting as unexpectedly as they did. He held her close and smiled as the two of them held the rose in their intertwined fingers.

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello, hello_


End file.
